Cute
by Eike
Summary: Ivan has first watch every night. He worries and feels useless, but Isaac just thinks he's cute. [slight shounenai]


  
Woof. It's 2:44am, I should be sleeping. But I need to give you Golden Sun people a semi-decent shounen-ai ficcy. ^_^ I'm afraid I can't recommend any of the others I've read, I'm willing to be proven wrong though. Oh, and let's remember that Eike-chan hasn't played Golden Sun since she got pitifully destroyed by Menardi and that other guy in the Jupiter Lighthouse. Hopefully, these aren't completely OOC. Pff.   
  
  
  
**Cute**  
by Eike   
  
  
  
Ivan added a log to the fire, bored out of his mind. He understood the logic of keeping a night watch -- it had saved them more often than not -- but he hated being the first watch. Sure, he ended up getting more sleep than the rest of them, but...   
  
He felt a faint tickle at his mind, letting him know that one of the others had woken up. He didn't bother to check who it was. Isaac always took the second watch, so he would be the only one to awaken now.   
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he allowed himself to look up. Isaac smiled at him sleepily. "Go sleep, Ivan. It's my turn to keep watch now." Ivan shook his head though.   
  
"You're still half asleep. You won't be able to do any good in that condition. I'll wait until you're fully awake."   
  
Isaac sighed. "Don't worry too much. Besides, your body needs more sleep than ours. Heck, we should make Garet take two watches, he could probably handle it." Isaac winked at him, causing a faint blush to spread on Ivan's face. He quickly looked back at the fire, praying that Isaac hadn't noticed the discoloration.   
  
"But you know how Garet is. He sleeps like a log. Imagine trying to wake him up when he's had only half of his usual amount of sleep?" Ivan asked, continuing the little joke. Not particularly funny, but both of them were too sleep deprived to better entertain themselves.   
  
A yawn escaped Isaac's mouth. "Well, we'd probably have to lug him through the countryside. On one hand, we'd be able to take his Djinn. On the other hand, we'd be encumbered. And the biggest drawback would probably be that we can't just rely on his brute strength to defeat all the enemies."   
  
Ivan felt a pang of guilt, but hid it with a chuckle. He knew he wasn't particularly useful during fights, but he was also aware that his magical skills far surpassed Garet's. Of course, that only helped in certain situations...   
  
"Isaac, I think I should sleep now. Before you have to lug _me_ around." Ivan accentuated his statement with a yawn of his own. The older boy nodded and smiled, then extended a hand to help Ivan up. Their minds connected for a brief moment during that physical contact-- _Poor kid is tired. He really does need to sleep more._   
  
Ivan quickly released the hand and stumbled over to where Mia and Garet lay, asleep. He let himself fall to the ground, doing his best to twist his cape into a make-shift blanket. The summer nights were only slightly cooler than during the day, so they hadn't bothered to bring any additional covers.   
  
He shifted slightly so he could observe Isaac better. The Earth Adept had brought out his sword and was now polishing it, removing the dirt and rust that had collected during the day. A soft tune was on his lips, and Ivan felt its melody slowly lull him to sleep. He smiled before his eyes fluttered close for the night, admiring his idol one last time before slipping off into dreams.   
  
  
Isaac stopped humming when he heard Ivan's breathing even out and deepen. _Cute_, he thought, his gaze lingering on his youngest travel companion. Everything about him was cute, really; from the soft blonde hair and boyish features, to the crush he had on Isaac. Utterly adorably cute.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Right. ^_^;; Not so much shounen-ai, but anyways. A lil interaction thingy. God, it's short. *Shrug* It's decent. Let's go post! ^_- And remember, Eike-chan thrives on reviews. If you are a good audience, she'll go play Golden Sun again to better characterize these guys the next time.   
  
But seriously, I don't mind criticism either. Tell me if I got the characterization wrong, if I messed up some facts... I don't condone flames though. ^_^ Oh, and "Ivan isn't gay!" isn't constructive criticism.   
  
And, anybody who cares, I've almost been convinced to write a sequel. *glares at Mirai*  
  



End file.
